


Mother Knows Best

by thatoldeblackmagic



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, because thats all i can write, nott is a professional matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoldeblackmagic/pseuds/thatoldeblackmagic
Summary: It’s only when Caleb exchanges Frumpkin for the freedom of that ratty little creature just because Jester made sad eyes at it that Nott beings to realize.All this time and she’s been trying to set up the wrong couple.





	Mother Knows Best

It’s only when Caleb exchanges Frumpkin for the freedom of that ratty little creature just because Jester made sad eyes at it that Nott beings to realize. 

All this time and she’s been trying to set up the wrong couple. 

It’s been weeks since Jester has shown genuine romantic interest in Fjord, even longer than that since the two have had any sort of meaningful interaction that wasn’t born from meddling or extraordinarily awkward. 

Which, honestly, thank the gods things have shifted because Fjord is an ass like 75% of the time and Jester can do so much better than that. And isn’t it just so convenient that Caleb is the best person she knows. 

Even more convenient is that Caleb very clearly has a soft spot for Jester, but really, they all have a soft spot for Jester. Everyone Jester has ever met has a soft spot for Jester. 

But Nott knows her boy. Caleb strictly rations out Frumpkin’s time away from him, doling out an hour to Beau, overnight with Yasha, perched around Nott’s shoulders for the walk to the inn. Always with people he knows, people he can trust not to fucking eat his cat for power as soon as he turns his back. 

Somehow, in the tangled, brilliant mess that is Caleb’s brain, the benefit of leaving Frumpkin, freeing the gross half-dead dog thing, and potentially making Jester happy, outweighed the cost of not having his cat for an extended period of time. And really, that’s more than just a soft spot.

Nott doesn’t know what Caleb with a crush looks like, but what she’s seeing now is probably pretty close. He volunteers his time for her, offering to take watch in the middle of the night only once Jester offers first, he gives her things, stands close to her, it’s all acts of service and quality time and hidden smiles. Sometimes she leans into his space, resting her head against the crook of his neck to read over his shoulder and he lets her. Sometimes Jester grabs at him, pulling him this way and that, holding both his hands in hers, and Caleb just lets her.

It’s sweet. It’s very sweet and it reminds her of Yeza. He was Jester in this situation, all wide smiles and bubbly demeanor, though a bit more soft-spoken and much less tactile. Veth was one of the few that actually indulged him in his interest in alchemy, at first because she was less interested in the science and more interest in how excited it made him, how happy he was sharing it with her. 

She can see herself in Caleb as he asks Jester about tattoos, letting her gush about how well she’s progressing, about all the new designs she has created, her plan to steal Orly’s trade secrets. Caleb asks the right questions at the right times, hums along to show his continued interest, praises the designs she shows him in her sketchbook. 

If things keep up like this, Nott won’t have to matchmake too much at all.

Though it’s not like she’s been given much of an opportunity. They’ve moved from boring, dark, damp, endless underground tunnels (the least romantic place in the world), to boring, dim, cold, endless Xhorhasian wastelands (the second least romantic place in the world). At least here they can see the sky, sort of, when it isn’t covered by thick grey clouds.

Walking for hours on end isn’t very romantic either, especially when the landscape doesn’t seem to change at all. They’re surrounded by large mountains that never seem any closer or any farther away, there are no landmarks, no points of interest, no way to tell if any progress is being made at all.

At least Caleb has found a way to keep himself busy, even if Nott isn’t so lucky. He is reading a book in a language that Nott doesn’t understand while Nott holds onto his left hand and steers him around the sparse vegetation so he won’t trip and die. The two of them are trailing behind the rest of the group to the point that the conversations being held ahead of them are barely audible. 

Which means…. oh. Nott may have an idea.

Clearly, at a normal volume, Nott says, “Beau’s hair looks kind of dumb with the sides so long like that.”

No one in front of them reacts. In fact, the only reaction she gets is from Caleb who looks down at her in confusion, “What was that? I missed what you said.”

“I said I’m tapping out. I want to mess around with my pistol before we run into the Kryn again. Bullets will be more effective than arrows against their armor.” Nott replies, still looking for any reactions ahead of them.

Caleb frowns slightly. “That is not what you said before, but I do think that is a good idea. I doubt firearms have made their way this far north and they won’t know how to defend against them.” 

Slowly, Caleb starts to lower his book, moving to put it away, before Nott stops him. “No, no, no keep that out. Jess! Jessie!”

Jester spins around on her heel, skirt flaring up slightly as she turns to face them with a broad grin. “What is it Nott? Did you think of a tattoo that you wanted really badly and you want me to do that right now?”

“I do have one in mind, but maybe later.” With her free hand, Nott motions Jester over and continues, “Switch spots with me! I need both hands for a bit and if Caleb is left alone he’ll fall in a hole or something,”

“Goottt ittt!” Jester sing-songs as she skips over to them, reaching out with her right hand to take Caleb’s left. She swings their linked arms back and forth in an exaggerated motion, fixing her grip so her fingers are interlaced tightly with his. 

And now Nott can watch up close as Caleb goes from vaguely bored to completely smitten. He’s looking at Jester with such open fondness, such affectionate warmth, that Nott kicks herself for not picking up on this sooner. The book in his right hand may as well not exist as all Caleb’s attention is fixed on Jester.

Nott takes that as her cue to leave and swiftly turns to catch up with the rest of the group. Behind her, she hears Jester ask, “Are you reading something super boring or were you holding out on me with your smutty books?” 

Nott continues to walk forward, letting their banter drift beyond her hearing and walks up to Beau who is giving her the flattest look imaginable. “What was that,” She states more than asks. 

“I'm testing something out,” Nott replies, pulling out her pistol to fiddle with.

Beau’s gaze shifts from Nott back to where Caleb and Jester trail behind them. The two of them are engaged in a barely audible conversation now, the book in Caleb’s hand hovering half closed at his side as he and Jester walk together still holding hands. Beaus eyes flick back to Nott. “Really? What happened to Tusk Love?”

“A whole lot of nothing clearly. Fjord can go suck on a gnoll toe for all I care.” 

“Who’s doin what now?” Fjord says doing a turn on his heel to face them as he continues to walk backward. 

Nott doesn't even bother to look up from her pistol as she replies, “You heard me. Keep moving sailor man.”

She sees him make a probably very rude gesture from her periphery before he turns back forward which further emphasizes the point that he is a rude bastard boy that never deserved Jester in the first place. He hangs back though, slowing his steps to match theirs so he ends up on the other side of Beau. “I can see what you’re doing Nott, but you think it’ll work? I mean Caleb is probably the most emotionally unavailable person I have ever met.”

Which is fucking rich coming from him. Nott says as much, albeit under her breath, but clearly loud enough that Beau hears since she barks out a laugh. 

“Thats fake though. His whole ‘prickly-and-distant’ thing is bullshit.” That gets Nott to look up from her pistol only to find that Beau is looking intently at her. She’s reading Nott’s face, looking for tells as she continues, “You know that better than anyone.”

Nott doesn’t respond.

Beau keeps talking, turning back to address Fjord. “The dude is lonely. He fucking eats up casual closeness even if he never really offers it to other people. Well, in the traditional way. I think that’s why he likes Jester so damn much.”

“Yeah but…” Fjord looks over his shoulder to where Caleb and Jester walk together. “Does she like him back?”

Nott follows his gaze and wonders the same thing.

The book is now fully closed and hanging loosely at Caleb’s right side. He’s still looking at her with an openness that Nott wouldn’t have guessed existed a few months ago, using his free hand to gesture as he talks. Their hands are still connected between them, still swinging in an exaggerated arc that is certainly Jester’s handiwork. Whatever he says makes Jester laugh, loud enough that Nott can hear it clearly, and then she notices.

Jester is looking too. She’s never had trouble opening up to complete strangers, baring her soul on a whim, but this expression is certainly not that. It’s softer. It’s knowing. It’s fond. The physical space between them barely exists anymore as Jester leans in to bump their shoulders together and then just, stays there. 

The whole scene is just so sugar sweet that Nott can’t help but smile. 

She turns back forward and Beau catches her eye, a sharp grin lingering at the corner of her mouth, and Nott knows she saw it too.

Neither of them answer Fjord, just allowing the question float into nothing as they continue to trek across the vast empty plain. Instead Jester’s ringing laughter sounds again from behind them, loud and happy and more of an answer than either of them could give.

It isn’t set in stone, it isn’t even a tangible thing yet, but if Yasha could find her one love in this barren, dusty land, then Nott can at least hold onto hope.

**Author's Note:**

> more widojest because I've lost all self control apparently.


End file.
